


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [9]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Debut Era, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hojong-centric, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jang Dongwoo, Mentioned Myungsoo, Mentioned Nam Woohyun, Mentioned Sunggyu, Mentioned Sungyeol, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Protective Hoya, Sad Sungjong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	Untitled

**11:35 PM**

Howon was woken up when he heard a soft whimpering coming from not too far away from him.He looked up and was greeted by an all too familiar silhouette.

"Sungjong-ah?"He asked,sitting up and turning the bedside lamp on.Now that he could see the maknae a bit more clearly,Howon could see the tear tracks staining Sungjong's face and his bloodshot eyes,showing him that the maknae had been crying.


End file.
